Small fall
by DrinkingBubbles
Summary: Spanner's twin? SI!OC
1. Chapter 1

Waking with a wet hand slapping your face, is not fun. I repeat not fun. It's disgusting, for fuck sake! Why the hell did they put me together with this baby! Actually where am I? Blinking the sleepiness out of my eyes, i tried to look around, then realized everyrhing is huge and i am trapped with a disgusting baby, who is still touching me with wet hands! So, since i can barely move, and i can only make these really shitty noises, i decided to scream my head off until someone tells me what is happening. Oh look, the other baby is screaming with me. Wait, are we the same size? Oh. Oh fuck no. Shit, if we're the same size- well then i screamed in horror rather than annoyance and blacked out at some part.

The second time, i awoke, i realised that we weren't newborns, maybe ariund 6months of age. And i loved crawling, spanner not so much. Oh isnt it goddamn awesome? My brother's name is spanner. Apparently he's older than me so imma call him niichan(why do i want to call him elder brother in japanese? How do i even know japanese?), even though everyone is speaking german, and shit, if my friend (who? who? Whoisthat? whowhowhowho?!) didn't speak it, it'd all be 'blah blah blah' not 'blah cute blah baby blah hungry? blah' so yeah, understand some random words. Sometimes they'd also speak Italian which is great because for some reason, i could understand it so much better. Why do they even speak german?

Well my past time, is to look at spanner. There was only 1 door and 2windows in our room. The windows were too high for me to look outside, besides that we have this soft carpet to crawl around and a bunch if toys. Spanner likes the toys which allow him to make something, makes me feel like my niichan is a genius, i play with him because it helps my arm coordination. And stuff, daily exersice! Yep! Though spanner doesn't seem to mind how i spend my time, crawling or staring at him, half the time he's trying to huge me and annoy me anyway! He can deal with being watched at the least! And the great thing is, spanner rarely cries! Plus they always have some sort of tv show going around in the background so we can pick up the language. I dont know if our parents are busy or something but i dont think we've met them yet, i havent seen anyone with simliar features to spanner, so far someone comes in 4 times a day at the very same time everytime, and feeds plus checks on us. This is great place for a child to grow up. Yep!

Sometimes spanner and i would chat together, by that i mean making sounds, me trying to make words and spanner spitting everywhere while trying, whatever. We're great siblings and i'm going to be the best younger sister spanner will get!


	2. Chapter 2

I coo-ed at little 2year old spanner, who was trying his hardest to glare at me which was a very cute pout in my eyes. Not much had changed. They just changed the toys they left. This is the shittiest parenting. I swear, i'd been the one to fix spanner's grammar when he tries to say a sentance, but its great that i managed to make him learn italian too. I've gotten the idea that we're living in italy after some couple screaming not far from here confirmed my thoughts. Besides the small chatter of Italian from ourside our room. Poor spanner only has me to talk too, the caretakers dont even bothee to check on us. We're practicality trapped. The added in a small toliet with a sink, small enough for us, Plus a shower head, in the corner. And now the door is always locked. And the small cat door became where they slide plates of food under. Its like we're in prison, i swear spanner might of died if i wasn't here. There was also this small hole for clothes which were dirty and they'd return with the food after 2days. Fucking hell a normal 2yearold wouldn't know what the hell the toliet is and how to use it. But it's worth looking after, cute adorable spanner.

But really, she is so greatful spanner is smart and understands everything she says even if she needs to repeat herself sometimes. They had this weird twin thing, that whenever we fall asleep together we end up on the beach. Sitting on towels, there's also a table not. It's super nice, the sand isnt hot to the point it burns, it just feels silky and nice, the sun isnt too bright, its slightly cloudly, and the water stays at bay. Probably one of the most peaceful moments at a beach. Spanner, loves it, even thiugh he trys not to act as a child he really enjoys, it. Also their place, this is theirs. Only theirs. Well it allows whatever i imagine to come to life. So i create a classroom and usually teach him abiut the outside world.

Life is odd. I love spanner and everything, but it still irritates me to no end that I forgot myself. I am certain i was reincarnated, i still have the knowledge, but i don't know who i was, and i dont know who i interacted with. It's annoying to no end. Spanners the only thing i have, and I random get urgers of wonderlust and random attacks because od how trapped I feel. How greatful, i am for spanner being childish to just randomly hug me. Even then, I'm still trying to lie to myself that i was just wairing for spanner to grow, then we'll leave. But i know it's a lie. I'm scared of the world outside of this cage. I've come up with theorys, of why we were treated like this, im so scared of the cameras that are hidden in and the one in the left corner, are we going to be experimented on? Are we in a human farm? Are they going to kill us? Do we have some sort of special ability which makes us be treated like this? Why are we trapped? So many questions, they always make me more scared. They worst thing is, i don't know where we are, what country, what world, she doesn't even know if this is earth! Its terrifying! I like knowing things, not knowing things and doing things unprepared, its like asking me to stab myself because I dyed my hair bright green(i wouldn't do either of those things).

I want to be free, i want to be with spanner, but what price will it be to leave this place?


	3. Chapter 3

February 28th this year(what year is it? Someone tell me!), is our 3rd birthday. We were given a small cake too. We ate it together, and sang happy birthday to each ither at the same time. Then spanner wanted to contiuned playing with the blocks, but i stopped him. It felt wrong, dangerous, but how would i have an instinct of such a thing? But he listened like the good little brother he is, (he calls me neechan even though he's older- but i do act older and i'm his only role model. Least he doss it in japanese.) Not a minute later an explosion went off, it was loud, and scary as fuck, spanner and i were hugging real tight, he was confused but scared. I was teary eyed and well trying not to scream. More explosion and gunshots.

Why? Why is this happening now?! We're three! Just turned three! Are we going to die? No! No! I won't let spanner die! I don't want to die!

Tears started running down my eyes as the explosions came closer, our wall broke. I tries to shield spanner. More gunshots, screaming, yelling, it was a war zone. Tugging spanner, we made a run for it. I kept shoving him over the rubble, i dont know where we are! Whats happening! All i know is that its dangerous and spanner needs to live! So i ran and deagges spanner with me. He looks so scared. I need him to be safe, we contiuned to run.

BOOM!

i looked up, to see a stack of concrete falling. No! No! NONONONO! I DONT WNAT TO DIE! I NEED TO SAVE SPANNER! WE NEED TO LIVE! IDONTWANTTODIEIDONTWANTTODIE-!

Fire, i lit on fire. red fire. Spanner looked amazed. I looked pale as a sheet. Even if i have some fire power now, we need to run! Tugging him, we contiuned to weeve through streets, until i heard some normal crowds, just normal talking, all in Italian, so we're probably in italy. I filed that throught away, its important. Even more so that spanners safe. We kept running and running, until the explosions couldnt be heard.


End file.
